User authentication is used in compute systems to authorize a user to the compute system and/or a system or area protected by the compute system. Many present day user authentication/authorization technologies rely on the use of electronic user authentication. For example, digital keys, authentication tokens, biometric capture devices, and the like compare digital representations of security keys to confirm the authorization of the user.
Some authentication technologies that rely on digital security keys can be compromised by various means. For example, some digital authentication technologies rely on physical authenticator devices, such as Rivest-Shamir-Adleman (RSA) authenticator device, which can be lost or stolen. Additionally user passwords or passkeys can be cracked via brute force or informed force attacks. Other digital technologies can be circumvented by man-in-the-middle attacks and/or other cyberattack methodologies. In some ways, the mere public knowledge of the presence of a user authentication/security system or infrastructure can reduce the overall effectiveness of the system by providing forewarning to a would-be attacker.